


Heaven Awaits

by Fandom_Stuff



Series: A Collection of Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas visits Dean in Heaven, Dean is dead, M/M, There is no set time frame for this fic, because angels still have wings, but it happens sometime before season 8, he gets a hunters funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: Dean Winchester is dead. Castiel heads to Heaven to find the hunter and tell him everything he wished he'd had the chance to while he was alive.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel
Series: A Collection of Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888318
Kudos: 34





	Heaven Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble because I was thinking about this idea and thought that it could be a good little ficlet, and so that's what it became. Please enjoy:)

**Dean**

“Sammy, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Dean gasped over the thick wall of blood clogging his throat. 

Sam’s tear streaked face was bobbing in and out of view as Dean’s vision blurred. “No, Dean, we can fix this, we can fix it.” 

Dean grasped at Sam’s hand, a small smile on his lips. “We can’t, you know... we can’t.”

Sam shook his head, more tears falling from his eyes. “No, we’ll call Cas, we’ll call Cas, he can heal you, it’ll be okay.” 

“Stop,” Dean mumbled. “Just stop, Sammy. Cas won’t… get here… in time.” 

“Dean, please,” Sam cried. 

Dean blinked slowly at Sam as blood bubbled from his mouth. “It’s okay, Sam. It’s time. Just… promise me… promise me you won’t do anything stupid.” 

“Dean-” 

“Promise… me.” 

“Okay,” Sam nodded, voice cracking. “I promise, Dean. I promise.” 

“Bitch,” Dean said over a choked whisper.

“Jerk,” Sam replied, although it was barely audible over the tears. 

Dean smiled one last time and then let himself drift away, falling back on a cloud, while everything else faded. 

**Castiel**

Cas slammed the car door and rushed towards Sam with a shout. “Sam!” 

Sam turned bloodshot eyes to him, tears still fresh on his cheeks. His voice shook when he spoke. “He’s gone, Cas.” 

Cas’ eyes flitted past Sam to the ground, where Dean lay, covered in blood. “No,” he whispered, tears already pooling under his eyes. “No, Dean!” He ran forward, slipping to the ground beside the hunter, tears threatening to choke him. Blood soaked into the knees of his pants, but he didn’t care, his focus was on the wide green eyes that stared blankly at the sky. “Dean,” he gasped through a sob. 

Cas’ hand came to cradle Dean’s head and his other hand wrapped around Dean’s limp hand, which rested over the deep wound that had caused his death. “Cas,” Sam started, tone filled with nothing but sorrow. 

“Who did this?” Cas growled, malice lacing his words.

“I killed him,” Sam replied.

“Good,” Cas hissed.

“It was a werewolf, I didn’t see his knife.” Cas was quiet for a while until Sam said, “Cas, we have to… we have to burn his body.” 

Cas nodded stiffly. “I know.” 

He touched the side of Dean’s face one more time before he lifted Dean from the ground and Sam helped Cas arrange him in the backseat of the Impala. Cas sat in the back with Dean, allowing the hunter’s head to rest on his lap while Sam slid into the driver’s seat. 

Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair while silent tears streamed down his face. So many words were left unsaid, so many desires left unfulfilled, and Cas didn’t know how he was supposed to continue now. 

Sam stopped them by a field near the bunker and together they built Dean a pyre. No words were spoken, they worked in silence, and when the pyre was complete, Cas and Sam retrieved Dean’s body and wrapped him in a white cloth Sam had stashed in the trunk. Once Dean was situated on the pyre, Sam sniffed and pulled his lighter from his pocket. 

“Do you want to do the honors?” Sam asked, holding out the lighter with shaking fingers. 

Cas stared at Sam in surprise. “He was your brother, Sam.” 

“Yeah, but,” Sam sniffed and looked back over to Dean’s body, “you loved him, Cas, I know you did, and he loved you too, even if he was too stupid to say it. I just… I think he’d want it to be you.” 

Cas stared at the lighter, Sam’s words still processing in his mind. Sam was right of course, he did love Dean, he had since the first moment he laid a hand on him in Hell. 

“Sam, are you sure?” 

“Please just take it, Cas,” Sam said as he moved his hand closer. 

Cas nodded slowly. “Okay.” 

He took the lighter and let it flicker to life in his hand. “Goodbye, Dean,” he said quietly as he tossed the lighter forward, where it landed at the base of the pyre. Fire ignited quickly and spread towards the body lying atop it. 

Cas almost had to look away as the flames caught on the white cloth, but he didn’t. He stood beside Sam, tears rolling down his cheeks, and watched as the love of his life burned to ash. 

When Sam turned away back to the Impala, Cas caught him by the sleeve. “Sam.” 

“Yeah, Cas?” 

“I hope you understand, but… I can’t stay here anymore.” 

Sam nodded, there was no surprise in his eyes, only sadness. “I get it, Cas, don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” 

“Call me if you need anything, _anything_ , Sam, even just a friend. I’m not going to abandon you, I just...” he trailed off. 

“It’s okay, Cas. Go. Go see him, I know that’s where you want to be.” 

Cas blinked at Sam in surprise, because of course he was right. As soon as he had seen Dean’s body he knew that he had to see him again, he had to go to Heaven. “How did you know?” 

Sam waved a hand through the air. “You’re an angel, Cas, with a direct line to Heaven, of course you were going to check on him. So, go.” 

Cas nodded slowly. “Thank you.” 

“Tell him I said hi, okay?” 

“Of course.” 

With a flutter of wings, Cas was gone, leaving Sam alone beside the smoking pyre and Dean’s beloved car. 

When Castiel arrived in Heaven, he walked the halls with purpose. No angel stopped him, they just watched him with knowing looks, understanding exactly where he was heading. Castiel knew that when Dean died, all of Heaven was alerted. Dean was an important individual, and his death would be a big deal, all the angels would know that the righteous man was gone. 

Cas swept through Heaven, untouched and unbothered, until he stopped just outside a door. A door stamped with the name, _Winchester, Dean._ Cas took a breath and then pushed open the door. 

He spotted Dean instantly, bent underneath the hood of the Impala while he worked to fix something. Sam was nowhere in sight. 

“Dean,” Castiel said softly as he stepped up behind him. 

Dean spun around, a socket wrench raised over his head in surprise, but he lowered it when he saw who had snuck up on him. “Cas?” 

“Hello, Dean.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Dean, you’re dead, this isn’t real.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I remember.” 

Cas canted his head to the side in confusion. “You do?”

“Yeah, the second I woke up here I knew, but while I’m not exactly thrilled to be living through my greatest hits for the rest of eternity, I suppose it’s better than the pit.” 

Cas couldn’t hold back any longer, he pulled Dean towards him into a hug. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” 

Dean hugged him back, resting his chin on top of Cas’ shoulder. “It’s okay, man, really.” 

“I should have been there. I-” he pulled away so he could look at Dean, see those green eyes alive and bright in front of him. “I love you, and I never told you, but I see no point in waiting now.” 

Dean stared at him, mouth slightly ajar, before his lips split into a grin. “I love you too, you idiot,” he said with a chuckle. “C’mere.” Without waiting for Cas to catch up, Dean cupped Cas’ face and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Cas kissed back, his wings fluttering in joy. “How long?” he asked when they pulled apart. 

“Forever,” Dean replied quietly. 

Cas smiled and kissed him again. “Me too.” 

****

“How is he?” Sam asked when Cas appeared in the Impala. 

“He’s well, Sam, really well,” Cas replied with a smile. 

“Good, that’s good.” 

“He told me to come check on you, I’m supposed to report back and let him know if you do anything idiotic.” 

Sam chuckled. “Well you can tell him that I’m doing just fine.” 

Silence stretched between them for a moment before Cas said, “I finally told him.” 

“Told him what?” 

“How I felt.” 

“And?” 

“He feels the same.” 

Sam grinned. “That’s great, Cas. I told you.” 

Cas nodded. “Yes, you did. Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to stay here with me, you know. Go be with Dean, one of us should be.” 

“Thank you, Sam.” 

“Yeah yeah, you’re welcome, now go, Heaven awaits.” 

With one last nod of thanks to Sam, Cas disappeared and found himself back in Dean’s Heaven, where Dean was waiting for him in a bar. Cas joined him with a kiss and then linked their hands together while Dean ordered them drinks. He was content to spend the rest of eternity in Dean’s Heaven, with him, and apart from checking up on Sam every now and then, that’s exactly where he was going to be. 


End file.
